Siempre Fui Yo
by Marianela-Pattinson
Summary: Una Bella diferente con un secreto entre manos mas escabroso que nunca,un Edward que no sabe bien con quien se esta metiendo...
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

**Aclaración: esta es una historia que tiene unos 3 años de existir, o mas, quizás, los nombres de los personajes eran otros, pero nunca hubiera visto la luz de no ser así… veremos que sale!**

"_La copa reposaba sobre la mesa, como indicio de que algo había ocurrido allí, pero no se que."_

Edward en el suelo a un lado de la mesa, se debatía entre abrir los ojos y dejarlos cerrados... estaba conciente, pero sin lugar a dudas aquello era algo horrible, no quería ver si a su lado aun se mantenía esa figura que lo atormentaba desde hacia ya 2 semanas.

La manera tan estúpida en que todo había comenzado era de lo más ingenua que podía existir.


	2. Conociendola

La música rebotaba en sus oídos de una extraña manera, le hacia doler la cabeza... Edward repetía incansablemente el estribillo de esa canción que le gustaba: "Fascination".

Esa hermosa mujer lo observaba desde el otro lado de la barra con una mirada que a Edward le encantaba pero que a la vez lo asustaba, intrigaba y le producía una sensación rara, entre placer, odio, y ansias. Quería saber por que ella no dejaba de verlo con esos ojos tan cautivadores.

De repente ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a él, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, al oído le dijo:

¿Bailamos?

Bueno... sí querés- dijo él de manera confusa

Una vez en la pista de baile, ella de manera muy sensual lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó apasionadamente, él como era de imaginarse no se negó en ningún momento; ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Rosalie ya no está conmigo y no hay reclamos por parte de nadie. Es mas si ella quisiera podríamos ir a mi departamento y pasar la noche juntos, evidentemente ella no diría que no.

Ella sonrió como adivinando los pensamientos de él, y le dijo:

Querés pasar la noche conmigo, ¿verdad?

Eh, ¿cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando? Y no es que estuviera pensando eso... - dijo tratando de salir de aquélla situación comprometedora.

Ella nuevamente se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

Si quiero irme con vos, Edward...

El desconcierto fue aun mayor cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Qué sabía de él? ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Quién era ella?. Como había ocurrido antes ella leyó su pensamiento, lo miró y le dijo:

¿Realmente importa mi nombre?

Por supuesto- dijo él con una sonrisa fingida, y casi con una expresión de miedo.

Me llamo: Bella. Y conozco mucho de vos, es mas creo que conozco mas de lo que vos crees...

No soy una persona muy enigmática, y la verdad es que no soy de tener secretos; así que debes conocer lo mismo que todos conocen de mí- dijo él mirándola bien a los ojos como para dejarle en claro que no mentía.

Tenés muchos secretos, Edward... y yo los sé todos, no hay nada de vos que no sepa, hace mucho que te sigo, y no me voy a conformar con solo tenerte quiero todo de vos, hasta lo que no quieras darme... hasta tu alma...

Él se estremeció y recordó aquel hecho de no hace tanto tiempo atrás en que una chica lo llamó por teléfono en la madrugada de una noche calurosa de enero, cuando él dormía con Rosalie y le dijo que si él no volvía con ella se iba a matar, Edward en el momento por el sueño, el sobresalto por ese llamado a esa hora, creyó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto y le dijo que no le creía, y entonces le cortó.

Al otro día se enteró que se trataba de Charlotte su ex novia quien como dijo había cumplido con lo prometido.

Nunca se olvidó de eso, por más que su novia, sus amigos y sus padres trataron de ayudarlo, y lo apoyaron en todo lo que estuvo a su alcance.

El tiempo pasó pero para él eso era algo que lo marcaría por toda su vida, para evitar recordar aquello decidió pasar un tiempo solo y por eso le pidió a Rosalie que terminaran su relación, y se propuso tratar de olvidarse de las mujeres por un tiempo; solo dedicarse a su trabajo y a seguir con su vida.

Pero esto era distinto: Bella tenía algo que lo impresionaba y le gustaba, ella lo tenía como embobado, era tan distinta, tan especial que no había duda que eso no terminaría en el boliche aquella noche...


	3. ¿Como puede saber?

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Cómo puede saber?**

**Gracias a las chicas que están leyendo, a quienes no dejaron sus reviews pero leyeron y me tienen en favoritos, mil gracias, también!**

**Quiero hacerles un par de aclaraciones primero…**

**1º si en algún momento leen Lucas o Marianela, sepan disculpar ese es mi nombre y el de mi ex, que locamente me inspiro después de engañarme una vez mas a escribir esto, si, si fui la cornunda un tiempo, por suerte hace como 3 años.**

**2º yo soy argentina, así que si leen términos que no entiendan háganmelo saber, con gusto se los voy a aclarar.**

**3º estudio abogacía, y quiero ser penalista, por lo que cuando hable de crímenes voy a ser muy cruda, aviso de antemano.**

**Sin mas, comunico, que el próximo capitulo tiene lemon, será mucho mas largo y les voy a dejar entrever que es Bella…**

**Gracias Mimabells me hiciste feliz cuando dijiste que para vos escribo bien! Mil gracias! Gracias Nonblondes por ponerme en favoritos! Y Gracias EdwardKaname por tu review, me encanta que siempre haces conjeturas de que pasara en el próximo capitulo! Un beso! **

En el departamento de Edward las cosas pasaron tal como ambos suponían, una cosa llevo a la otra y en fin, cuando llegó la mañana los encontró durmiendo juntos en el sillón del living.

Edward despertó y vio como Bella dormía placidamente en su pecho, no quiso despertarla y tuvo que hacer una fuerza sobrehumana para no salir corriendo de allí; ya que había roto su promesa de no involucrarse con nadie por un tiempo. La muchacha no tardó demasiado en despertarse, y una vez más supo lo que él pensaba, y le dijo:

Si ya sé, rompiste tu promesa y te preocupa, ¿no?

¿Cómo es que podes saber lo que estoy pensando?

Ya te dije que conozco muchas cosas de vos...

¿Sabes qué?

Si ya sé, te tenés que ir...

Otra vez adivinaste, princesa, la pasamos muy bien anoche, pero... hay que volver a la vida cotidiana y creo... que acá se acabó, en todo caso llámame y arreglamos para juntarnos otro día, y quien te dice si esto no va mas allá que una noche, y se convierte en una amistad, o algo más, ¿no?

Bella solo escuchaba sentada en el sillón, mirándolo con una mirada burlona, que a él le llamó muchísimo la atención.

Él preparó café para los dos, y en el momento menos esperado cuando Edward creía que ella no diría absolutamente nada, quizás debido al enojo, o tal vez por el hecho que no sabía que decir o, simplemente, no tenía nada que decir ella dijo:

¿Crees que te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí?- emitiendo una risa sarcástica, que asustó a Edward y lo hizo arrojar las tasas de café al suelo.

No sé a que te referís, yo no me quiero deshacer de vos ni mucho menos... - dijo sorprendido y temblando, aun no podía comprender esa reacción de ella.

Bella se vistió sin siquiera mirar a Edward, solo cantando y sonriendo sin causa alguna. Sonreía por que sabía que él no imaginaba ni en sus peores pesadillas lo que le tocaría vivir...

El día transcurrió de manera normal, o por lo menos así lo consideraba Edward.

Lo que más extraño le pareció es que todos aquellos que en algún momento lo miraban de mala manera, estaban atentos con él, y también que era como si lo consideraran una persona maravillosa o como si lo conocieran por primera vez, y creyeran que él era magnifico. Esto resultó bastante raro pero quiso creer que por una vez llegaban a apreciarlo. Sus alumnos en el colegio estaban muy tranquilos lo cual inquietó a Edward por que era un grupo algo revoltoso, y el que estuvieran sin pelearse, y sin hacer lío cuando él dictaba clase le pareció por demás extraño. Pero lo que más lo perturbó fue la visita de la media mañana, ya que nunca nadie lo venía a buscar a la escuela, y mucho menos en las horas que sabían que tenía clases con algún curso.

Edward caminó apresurado, ya que la ansiedad era mas fuerte que él, al llegar vio a Bella, y no entendió por que, pero verla caminando de un lado al otro en el corredor de la escuela, le recordó un crimen que había leído en el diario, un tiempo atrás, aparentemente pasional, jamás llegó a esclarecerse pero en el momento causó mucho revuelo por cómo había muerto el famoso empresario. Ella lo miró y poco a poco su mirada fue revelando lo que él tanto temía...

Lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle antes de decirle hola fue:

¿Vos lo hiciste?-

Bella trato de hacerle creer que no sabía de que estaba hablando, por supuesto Edward no le creyó ya que era evidente en los ojos de ella que sabía de que le estaba hablando el muchacho, que con ojos acusadores exigía una respuesta.

Ella con la voz titubeante dijo:

Quería verte, y por eso vine...

Bella, vos sabes que te pregunto por eso que pasó, no por que estás acá... el que hayas venido no me interesa, lo que yo quiero saber es si vos lo hiciste, y sé muy bien que entendés a que me refiero...

No sé de que me hablas, Edward

Edward no pudo contener su bronca y de un tirón la llevo hasta un cyber, allí entraron en algunas páginas de Internet en donde buscaron una noticia de hacía un par de años atrás. Una vez que la encontró pudo ver como ella se enrojecía al ver una foto del hombre asesinado, Bella agachó la cabeza y Edward tuvo la impresión de que lloraría, pero repentinamente ella alzó la vista y nuevamente apareció el brillo que siempre tenía en los ojos; lo miró y le dijo:

Él se lo merecía...

¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo, Bella?- dijo estremeciéndose por aquella conclusión que la muchacha de los ojos enigmáticos era una asesina.

Me usó, creyó que yo era un juguete, y que me podía dejar cuando tuviera ganas... yo se lo dije de mil maneras distintas que conmigo no se juega, pero él no quiso entenderlo, un día llegue a nuestro departamento, el que habíamos alquilado con toda la ilusión del mundo, yo había llegado mas temprano que lo habitual por que había salido de una clase un rato antes, ¿y con que me encuentro? Con mi novio haciendo el amor con una rubia, en el sillón en el que me pidió que me casara con él... no soporté la bronca que sentía... -

Ahí calló y yo comprendí que ella tenía razón, él la engañó, la usó y lo hizo quedar como estúpida frente a todo el mundo, no pude contener la debilidad que ella inspiraba en mi, lo que la veía tan indefensa, y acongojada por lo que me contaba que le había ocurrido.

Lo que todavía no podía comprender era la saña que ella había tenido en estos asesinatos, ya que la forma violenta en que habían muerto, era demasiado.

Pero aún tengo una duda, le dije. Y ella contestó:

¿Cuál, Edward?- mirándome fijamente como suponiendo cual sería mi pregunta.

¿Por qué no te conformaste con verlos muertos? ¿Por qué los mutilaste?

¿A que te referís?- dijo sorprendida

Acá lo dice, vos los mutilaste, los apuñalaste y después los descuartizaste, ¿por qué?...

Realmente, ¿querés saber todo?

Ya estoy involucrado por lo menos contáme toda la verdad...

Ella cerró los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, cuando los volvió a abrir, sentí algo que me apresaba; algo como una fuerza extraña que provenía desde dentro de ella, porque solo pasaba cuando me miraba... dijo unas palabras que no llegue a escuchar y que mi cerebro no pudo analizar y comprender. Me descubrí en la cama de mi departamento, y Bella sentada a mi lado, me miraba con expresión de ira, odio y a la vez de placer por verme tan desconcertado, y tan asustado; me dijo:

¿Te cuento?


End file.
